I will always love you, Blaine, forever
by proudofklaine
Summary: Que s'est t'il passé entre Blaine et Kurt après Chandler ? :)
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_(Début de la fiction inspirée de l'épisode 3X17)_

_**Kurt était assez stressé à propos de son audition à NYADA. Il trouvait aussi que Blaine était assez distant. **_

*Fin de la journée de cours et début du Glee Club*

_Mr Shue nous donnait le thème de la semaine : WHITNEY._

_Le Glee Club était très heureux de se thème car sa mort les avait tous touchés. _

_Kurt était déjà tout excité de chanter une de ces chansons. _

_Après la fin de la séance, Kurt se rendit au magasin de musique afin de trouver LA chanson idéale à chanter au Glee Club. Tout en cherchant parmi tout les livres, il fut interrompu par une voix._

_« Désolé de te déranger, mais cette broche à tête d'hippopotame est géniale, dit l'inconnu. »_

_« Merci » dit Kurt, un peu étonné qu'on lui fasse un compliment sur sa broche._

_« On doit te complimenter souvent sur tes tenues car elles sont FABULEUSES, dit l'inconnu »_

_« Euh, non pas vraiment, dit Kurt. »_

_« Je me présente, Chandler Kiehl, je vais à North Lima High »_

_« Enchanté, Kurt Hummel, je suis de Mc Kinley High » dit-il tout en lui tendant la main._

_Il parlerent un peu ensemble, de leurs auditions. Ils cherchent tout deux LA chanson idéale._

_Chandler conseilla une chanson pour Kurt « One moment in time » de Whitney._

_Ils discutèrent encore un moment à propos du choix de chansons. _

_A la fin de leur discussion, ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone._

_Kurt était assez content de cette rencontre car il avait trouvé ce Chandler assez sympa. Il n'en parlerais pas à Blaine car c'est une rencontre sans importance. Et puis si il lui disait, Blaine serais peut-être jaloux. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? _

_Il aime Blaine, il ne le tromperais pas avec Chandler, c'est juste un ami._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Le soir même, Kurt commençait à recevoir des textos de Chandler._

_May, 5th,2012 – 18h08_

_De : Chandler._

_« Kurt, c'est moi, Chandler, on c'est rencontré au magasin de musique, tu te souviens ? »_

_May, 5th,2012 – 18h10_

_A : Chandler._

_« Mais bien sur ! Comment oublier ta façon de parler ! »_

_May, 5th,2012 – 18h13_

_De : Chandler._

_« :D Et sinon, tu as trouvé ta chanson pour ton audition à NYADA ? »_

_May, 5th,2012 – 18h15_

_A : Chandler._

_« Non, toujours pas malheureusement... :S »_

_Leurs conversations continuèrent jusque tard le soir. _

_Kurt fut vite ramené à la réalité lorsque il reçut un appel de Blaine. _

_« Allo ? »_

_« Kurt, c'est moi, Blaine » _

_« J'avais deviné. »_

_« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Non, c'est juste que j'allais m'endormir, Blaine. » dit Kurt un peu agacé, qu'il l'ait coupé dans sa conversation avec Chandler._

_« Bon, bonne nuit Kurt, je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi Blaine, à demain. »_

_Après la fin de leur conversation téléphonique, Kurt allait se mettre en pyjama pour aller dormir._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_A 7h00, le réveil de Kurt sonnait avec la chanson « The boy next door » de la comédie musical The Boy From Oz._

_Il se préparait dans sa salle de bain. En se dirigant vers sa cuisine, il croisa Finn a qui il dit bonjour. Son père et la mère de Finn étaient à Washington D.C. . Kurt et Finn prennent leur déjeuner ensemble lorsque le portable de Kurt vibra._

_« Un message de Blaine ? » dit Finn._

_« Euh, oui... » dit Kurt en sachant que c'était Chandler._

_May, 6th,2012 – 07h57_

_De : Chandler_

_« Bonne journée, Kurt 3 »_

_May, 6th,2012 – 08h00_

_A : Chandler_

_« Bonne journée, Chandler. Mais tu sais, nous sommes juste amis. »_

_May, 6th,2012 – 08h05_

_De : Chandler_

_« Je sais Kurt, mais je met des coeurs dans les messages que j'envoie à mes amis. »_

_« Kurt, on dois y aller, le bus est là. »dit Finn en regardant sa montre._

_Kurt et Finn montèrent tout deux dans le bus et s'installèrent côte à côte dans le bus._

_« Kurt ? Je peux te poser une question ? » dit Finn._

_« Bien sûr, Finn »_

_« Bon... je veux pas t'alerter, ni rien mais je trouve que Blaine est un peu distant avec toi... »_

_« Non, c'est juste, enfin je pense qu'il me laisse un peu car il veut que je me concentre pour mon audition pour NYADA. »_

_« Je trouve sa un peu louche quand même... »_

_« Il n'y a pas de souci, Finn. »_

_« MC KINLEY HIGH. MC KINLEY HIGH. TERMINUS. TOUT LE MONDE DESSEND »,_

_cette annonce résonna dans le bus. Finn et Kurt descendent du bus._


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Kurt se diriga vers son casier ou il dit bonjour à Rachel._

_Son portable se mis a vibrer._

_« Un message de Blaine ? » dit Rachel._

_« Pas vraiment. »_

_« Si c'est pas Blaine, qui c'est alors ? »_

_« Bon, il s'appelle Chandler, je l'ai rencontré hier au magasin de musique »_

_« Kurt, tu es avec Blaine, tu te souviens quand même. »_

_« Mais oui, mais nos conversations sont innocentes. »_

_« Vous vous dites quoi ? »_

_« Rien, enfin on plaisante c'est mignon »_

_« Mouais... »_

_« Bon attend, regarde, un message qu'il m'a envoyé :_

_May, 5th,2012 – 22h31_

_De : Chandler_

_« T'es un astronaute ? Car ton sourire vient d'alleurs. » »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? Et sa dure depuis hier soir ! »_

_« C'est innocent, Rachel ! »_

_Ils discutèrent de Finn pour Rachel, de Blaine pour Kurt, de leurs histoires, de Chandler._

_« Tu sais Rachel, j'aime Blaine et il m'aime aussi »_

_« Je le sait ça Kurt »_

_« Blaine est assez distant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en se moment... »_

_« On l'a remarqué avec Finn. »_

_« Chandler me fait me sentir bien, et c'est innocent ! »_

_« Tu montrerais les textos à Blaine ? »_

_« Bien sûr, que non ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas si innocent alors ! »_

_La cloche se met a sonner. Kurt se rend en cours d'anglais avec Blaine a qui il lui adresse un léger baiser assez rapide._


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit enfin. Ce qui annonca le début du Glee Club._

_Mr Shue parlait de la perfomance de Brittany, qu'il a trouvé géniale._

_Quinn et Joe interprètent une chanson qu'ils on répété au centre de rééducation : « Saving All my love for you » de Whitney._

_Qui fut suivi de la prestation de Rachel et de Santana avec la chanson « So Emotional »._

_Pendent leur prestation, Kurt était omnibulé par les messages de Chandler._

_May, 6th,2012 – 17h31_

_De : Chandler_

_« Tu devrais être Cléopâtre car tu as du nez ! »_

_Ce message fit rougir Kurt et le fit rire en même temps._

_Après la fin du Glee Club, Kurt se rendit chez Chandler._

_Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son portable pour vérifier si il était à la bonne adresse et il envoya un message a Chandler pour lui dire qu'il arrivait._

_May, 6th,2012 – 18h20_

_A : Chandler_

_« J'arrive, Chand' :) 3 »_

_May, 6th,2012 – 18h21_

_De : Chandler_

_« Ok, ok :) Je t'attend 3 »_

_Lorsque Kurt arrivait chez Chandler, il se firent la bise. _

_Puis Chandler fait rentrer Kurt chez lui et ils montèrent dans sa chambre._

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils rigolèrent ensemble._

_Kurt regarda sa montre et disa à Chandler qu'il doit partir et pour cause, il était 20h15. _

_« J'ai donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un chez moi à 20h30 »_

_« Bon, bonne soirée »_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_En rentrant chez lui, Kurt attendais Blaine qui était en retard. _

_Il sentit son portable vibrer._

_May, 6th,2012 – 20h40_

_De : Blaine 3_

_« Désolé Kurt, je vais être en retard, j'ai du faire les courses pour ma mère qui est malade »_

_Il descendit en bas pour regarder la télévision en attendant Blaine. Il se sentait un peu seul car Finn était avec Rachel. Il se laissait abrutir par un de ses programme de télé-réalité. Alors que l'émission devenait de plus en plus vulgaire, la sonnette retentissa. C'était Blaine._

_Ils s'embrassèrent pendent une demi-seconde, au moins. Puis ils allaient en direction de la cuisine pour prendre a manger avant de monter dans la chambre de Kurt. _

_« Blaine, dit Kurt, je trouve que tu es un peu distant avec moi en se moment. »_

_« Non, Kurt, je te laisse un peu respirer, et en plus tu prépare ton audition pour NYADA, je te laisse te préparer pour ce grand jour, sereinement. »_

_« Oh, Blaine, je t'aime tellement »_

_La conversation s'arrêta net car Blaine pris entre ses bras Kurt et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement._

_« Bon, je vais chercher le dessert »dit Kurt._

_Le temps que Kurt aille chercher le dessert, son portable se mit a vibrer._

_Blaine, qui est assez curieux, regarda le portable._

_May, 6th,2012 – 22h21_

_De : Chandler_

_« J'espère que tout ce passe bien avec ton rendez-vous :) En tout cas, merci d'être passé tout à l'heure 3 »_

_« Et voilà les desserts ! »dit Kurt en arrivant._

_« Kurt, tu peux m'expliquer, tous ses messages venant de ce Chandler ? »dit Blaine qui est à la limite de pleurer._

_« C'est innocent, Blaine. Il n'y a rien entre Chandler et moi. »_

_« Mais qui est ce Chandler ? »_

_« C'est un mec que j'ai rencontré au magasin de musique, hier »_

_« Vous vous êtes envoyés des tonnes de messages alors que en 2 jours, tu m'en a envoyé combien ? Quatre. »_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_« J'aime ce qu'il me fait ressentir quand il m'envoie des messages alors que toi en se moment, tu es terriblement distant » dit Kurt, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Tu te sens bien ?! C'est la seule chose que tu as a dire ? » dit Blaine en partant, furieux._

_Kurt fonda en larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine a réagit de cette façon. Il essaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois, de lui envoyer des textos, en vain._

_Il appela donc Rachel car elle était toujours de bon conseil_

_« Rachel ? Oui c'est Kurt »_

_« Kurt ? Qu'es qui ce passe pour que tu m'appelle aussi tard ? »_

_« Voilà, Blaine est tombé sur les messages de Chandler. »dit-il avec une voix triste._

_« Je t'avais dit que cette histoire n'était pas complètement innocente. »_

_« Je sais, mais je voudrais m'excuser au près de Blaine, car je l'aime mais il m'ignore depuis qu'il est parti en furie de chez moi. »_

_« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais promet moi que jusqu'à demain, tu ne parlera pas a Chandler. »_

_« Je peut essayer de le promettre. »_

_« Pas essayer, faire. »_

_« Ok, Rachel, bonne nuit et à demain »_

_Kurt ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, il aura quasiment passé sa nuit à pleurer. Il envoya un message a Chandler pour lui dire de l'oublier à cause Blaine._

_May,7h,2012 – 04h45_

_A : Chandler_

_« Chandler, on ne peut plus continuer à se voir, à se parler, à cause de mon petit-ami, Blaine. Il a tout découvert. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »_


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_« 7h00 » annonçait le réveil de Kurt. Son réveil fut difficile car il savait qu'il allait devoir parler à Rachel et surtout à Blaine. Il avait la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser._

_« Kurt ? Kurt ? » cria Finn._

_« Oui, Finn » répond t-il, agacé._

_« Tu te dépêche un peu car le petit déjeuner est prêt et on est pas en avance ! »_

_Kurt se dépêcha donc de descendre les escaliers pour ne pas être en retard au lycée._

_Il pris son déjeuner assez rapidement et il n'adressa quasiment pas un mot a Finn. _

_A peine fût-il prêt, ils entendirent le bruit du klaxon du bus scolaire._

_Il monta dans le bus assez rapidement et il adressa un petit bonjour au chauffeur._

_Dans le bus, il prepara la chanson d'excuse qu'il allait chanter à Blaine : « I have nothing » de Whitney._

_Il se répéta les paroles de la chanson dans sa tête avec les larmes aux yeux._

_Lorsque il arriva au lycée, il fût interrompu par la douce voix de Rachel._

_« Kurt ! Kurt ! »_

_« Rachel... » dit-il avec une voix triste._

_« C'est à propos de toi et Blaine. »_

_« Quoi ? Si c'est ta question, je ne lui ait toujours pas parlé. »_

_« Kurt ! Et tu n'as plus parlé à Chandler, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Rachel, ne t'énerve pas mais je lui ai envoyé un message lui disant de ne plus me parler, bref, de m'oublier. »_

_« Bon, d'accord, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite. Au fait, Blaine m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendais tout à l'heure après les cours à l'auditorium. »_

_« J'irais lui parler. »_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

_La fin des cours a sonné. Kurt se sent très mal a l'aise car il allait devoir parler à Blaine. Il se sentait coupable que Blaine soit autant jaloux d'un truc aussi innocent._

_Arrivé à l'auditorium, Blaine lui dit sèchement de s'assoir sur un des sièges._

_Il se dépêcha de s'assoir. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. _

_A peine, Kurt allait dire quelque chose. Il vit les musiciens arriver. Il vit Blaine arriver, micro à la main. Il avait l'air fébrile comme si il avait passé sa nuit voire sa journée à pleurer._

_« Kurt, cette chanson est ce que je ressent depuis hier soir » dit Blaine._

_Il se mit à chanter la chanson « It's not right, but it's ok » de Whitney._

_A la fin de la chanson, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tellement il était ému._

_C'était une des preuves que Blaine tenait à lui et qu'il avait été blessé par toute cette histoire._

_« Oh, Blaine »dit Kurt avec une voix fébrile._

_« Kurt, saches que je ne suis toujours pas ouvert à une discussion avec toi. »_

_« Blaine, pourquoi tu ne comprend pas que tout cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la tromperie. »_

_« Tu oses me dire que tout cela était innocent, que tu ne m'as pas trompé ! »_

_« Oui, j'ose te le dire, Blaine car c'est la vérité ! »dit Kurt tout en ce rapprochant de Blaine qui semblait reculer._

_« Tu ne te rend pas compte de tout le mal que tu m'as fait avec cette histoire ? Déjà, qu'il y a quelques semaines, avec mes affaires de familles ! »_

_« Blaine, tes histoires de famille n'ont rien à voir avec nos histoires, entre Cooper et toi, ça n'a jamais été une relation normale. »_

_« Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec nous ! »_

_Blaine sortit de l'auditorium agacé de toute cette histoire. _

_Kurt essaya de lui parler et ce mis à lui courir après mais Blaine ne voulais rien entendre de Kurt. _


End file.
